henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Checker Fred/October 2017 Schedule
Hey guys before we begin, I want to thank all of the admins and members of the wiki that are keeping things in order, I have been busy with my internship and finding time to edit and get production information is a bit tricky, anyway lets get to the updates. So with Season 4 of Henry Danger starting in mid October its looking like we may get 4 or 5 episodes in for this year. The crossover will air thanksgiving weekend and will likely be no episodes airing in December, but I do have a feeling will get a little break in after the new year, but I am going to save the new year for another blog. Henry Danger only has about 5-6 episodes left for the season, but we do hope it gets renewed for a season 5, but with a live action film coming in the future we think there will be indeed a season 5. As for The Adventures for Kid Danger and Captain Man it will likely premier in 2018. Game Shakers will likely concluded its season in Early November and Season 3 won't start until 2018. By the time November approaches we will have at least 12 or so episodes produced as they just finished 305 and are on a little break for what I a gathering right now. School of Rock has wrapped production on it third season and are hoping for a renewal as well. I don't think this show will premiere that much this year, but will air an Christmas episode in late November/early December. Other then that it won't air until 2018, However there is a chance the show could air a few more episodes in November along with the Christmas episode. Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn filmed its final episode for the season and that episode could be the final episode of the show as well. On Mace's instagram, he announced that he would be leaving the show. I guess the show could go on one more season, but don't think it will. The show did indeed stop recording at 13 episodes for their fourth season. Will see what happens with this show as the months move forward. As for the Thundermans our Admin Bigteddy was able to attend a comic con in his hometown and got to meet up with Dana Snyder who plays Dr. Colosso. He said that The Thundermans is ending on it's own terms. The reason was Kira and Jack are going to college! Plus he says that All The President's Thundermans (432) was not the finale that they recorded. They had recorded the finale back in October 2016 called The Thunder Games (412-413) and he said that episode will conclude the show and fans will be satisfied. This is great information, Thanks Bigteddy. I think that wraps it up for this month, so here is the schedule. Henry Danger *10/7 at 8/7c: Swellview's Got Talent (316) *10/21 at 8/7c: Sick & Wired (404) Game Shakers *10/7 at 8:30/7:30c: Dancing Kids, Flying Pig (213) *10/14 at 8:30/7:30c: War and Peach (214) *10/21 at 8:30/7:30c: Spy Games (217) Category:Blog posts